


Times Change

by 3Ero_Artist_Burnerr3



Category: Made from scratch, Original Work, The Pillagers' Quest, made up
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Post-Apocalypse, Pre-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3Ero_Artist_Burnerr3/pseuds/3Ero_Artist_Burnerr3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shy teenage girl named Fin finds herself living in a world while an apocalypse is in place and only she can save the world with paranormal creatures, scavengers, and canibals bitting  at her ankles after she gets pulled into The Pillagers' Quest by Cathrine Illus, a book series that she loves but tests her limits before she finally loses it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Times Change

**Author's Note:**

> This will be just for shits and giggles everyone.

" _No_ _! It can't end like this! I'm so close... Just a few more inches, please!" Fin stood on her tippy toes, reaching up for her child hood friend's hand._

_"Fin! Your so close! Don't give up!" He grunted in effort of trying to reach the girl._

_"I though you hated me...thank you..."_

 

**_AAAAA! AAAA! AAAA!_ **

 

"Uhm...no...hm..." A girl with messy brown hair groaned. She sat up in bed and looked at the time. 5:00am. She sighed comfortably before drifting off into the comforting darkness of sweet slumber.

 

_**AAAAH! AAAAH! AA-!** _

 

The girl sighed and got out of the warmth. She stood up and stopped in front of the mirror in her room, rubbing her eyes and yawning. 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

_Oh, hi. My name is Fin Charlotte. Sorry for not introducing myself earlier but I think I would've rather slept._

 

Fin stared at the mirror and grabbed her simple cheap brush, tugging the plastic through her ratty brown strands of hair. After she brushed it out the best she could, Fin grabbed a simple flannel plaid shirts and white tank top before struggling with some jeans, rolling on her bed trying to get them on. 

_Yeah, I know. This day doesn't seem special, there's no weird things that I'll find but. Well... You'll just have to wait and read on._

"C'mon jeans...ugh! Got them." she huffed and felt around for a bit on a dark drawer before grabbing a pair of thin rimmed glasses. She grabbed her back pack, struggling to cram every bit of homework in there that was due before popping a piece of bread in the toaster and she began brushing her teeth before getting some water, gurgling, then spitting it into the sink. She slipped on some tennis shoes and grabbed the toast "ow, hot hot hot." she muttered, her fingers burnt. 

"Bye dad!" Fin said before leaving for the bus, sprinting down the hill to the bus stop. 

"Wait, dammit all!" The girl yelled and the bus stopped, opening the doors. "Phew"

"I'm on a tight schedule, Miss. Sorry but I can't wait for you again" a blonde man in the drivers seat told her, his glasses balancing crookedly on his nose. 

"I'm sorry! I overslept a bit!" Fin apologized hurrying into the bus. 

 

_You may have noticed it's pretty regular so far. Don't let it fool you, the forces were shifting that day and they had decided to screw me over, majorly._

 

Fin rushed to her seat next to her friend Asher, a guy with brown and black hair, the sides dyed a bright and vibrant blue.   _  
_

"Hey Fin." Asher greeted, grinning in amusement. 

"Hey Asher, don't make any comments, yeah, I know. 'Get up a bit earlier so you won't nearly miss the bus'." Fin quoted. "You know I like to read-" 

"yeah I know. 'The Pillagers' Quest' series. Book 1:'To the City's of Stone'." Asher sighed rolling his eyes. 

"Well, what about-" 

"Book 2: 'The Crest's Curse.'"

"uh-"

"Book 3: 'The Weeper's Secret'."

"..."

"Book 4-."

"OK I get it!" Fin shouted, quieting the bus and turning all eyes towards the pair. She blushed in embarrassment and coughed nervously into her hand. "I just meant I like the series, that's all."

Asher snickered "Yeah I know. I heard the next book was coming out next week, so I took the liberty, as the amazingly kind and thoughtful friend I am, to pre order it for you as an early birthday present." He told Fin, grinning. 

"Really?! Oh my gosh that's so...amazingly kind and thoughtful of you..?" She squealed with joy before trailing off, sounding confused and surprised 

Asher tried to fake being hurt by looking at her with a over dramatic hurt expression and putting a hand on his chest where his heart should be. 

Fin rolled her eyes and giggled "chill out, Asher, and I know your faking it." She sighed, smiling to herself as the bus pulled up to the school. 

Asher grinned and they both grabbed their back packs before exiting the bus. 

"So... Do you think Mr. Harrison will be mad if I fall asleep in class again today?" Fin asked before being punched in the arm 

"he'll be pissed. I wouldn't recommend doing that unless you wanted a detention." Asher advised. 

 

The starting bell rung and they both sprinted off to their own classes after getting that things from their individual lockers.

"Good morning class!" The teacher, a sunny and enthusiastic man named Mr. Kisho, greeted cheerfully. 

"Good morning, Mr. Kisho" the class murmured.

"today we have something very exciting to do! Remember when I told you last week about a cow eye?" 

Some of the class nodded while there shrugged or didn't move. 

"Well I was able to get some cheap so well dissect them!" 

There were numerous voices saying things like 'ew', 'gross', and 'no way I'm touching a cow's eyeball'. Fin liked this class, and she liked Mr. Kisho but sometimes she just wanted to doze off or read because they didn't do much. 

After was Math, then P.E., and on and on until lunch. 

Fin yawned and walked to the lunch room, standing in line to get lunch. She grabbed a tray and rushed off to the lunch table, sitting down next to Asher. 

"So, anything going on between you and little Miss Princess?" Find asked, grinning. The rest of the guys at the table, along with a few girls, snickered. 

Asher blushed brightly. "n-no, nothing's going on." he told them, warmth clearly visible on his cheeks. 

"OK, so, anyway tthere'sthis annoying mosquito flying around and its so annoying. Your sitting there trying to take a test and you just get bit." a girl with blonde hair said, Asher's sister, named Jennie. 

"wow, getting bit by a little mosquito. Oh the pain." Fin. said in a bland time, grinning. 

Jennie rolled her eyes. "that thing wasn't that tiny though!" she objected. 

"hey Sis, I think you've had too much apple juice for today." Asher joked. 

Jennie pouted and scoffed, smiling, if not just slightly. 

"Anyway, what're we doing for Halloween?" A Asian girl named Amanda asked, her flannel jacket open with her arms crossed. 

"Don't know, maybe w could go to the haunted house down on-" 

"boring~!" 

Jennie gave up, laying her head against the table. 

"Hey has anyone else noticed everyone evacuating?" Asher's asks them. They all look over at the teens fleeing and the fire alarm going off. "I bet it's just Kaden again. He's always doing still like last year he got the microphone and told the school that they've been-" 

Lavin, a boy with brown hair covered Asher's mouth "nope. Not talking about that again" he said.

They were interrupted by a weird slurping noise and a hollow thump. 


End file.
